doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Last of the Time Lords (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Last of the Time Lords ist die 201. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 13. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Ein Jahr nach der Machtübernahme durch den Master und seine Toclafene, ist die Erde von außen absolut abgeschirmt. Die Menschen versehen Sklavendienste und der Master residiert auf der Valiant. Dort 'hält' er den gealterten Doctor wie ein Haustier, die Familie Jones als Dienstboten und Captain Jack in Ketten gelegt. Martha war, im Schutz des TARDIS-Schlüssels, auf der ganzen Erde unterwegs. Jetzt trifft sie mit einem Boot an der Küste Großbritanniens ein, wo sie von einem jungen Widerstandskämpfer namens Thomas Milligan erwartet wird. Er freut sich, die legendäre Martha Jones kennenzulernen, die Hoffnung der Widerstandsbewegung gegen den Master. Denn Martha, so wird erzählt, sei die einzige, die den Master töten könnte. Thomas wird sie zu der Wissenschaftlerin Professor Docherty bringen. Auf der Valiant treibt der Master auf seine debile Art ein paar Scherze zum Lied "I Can't Decide" (Scissor Sisters), tanzt ein paar Schritte mit Lucy, schikaniert Francine Jones, schiebt den Doctor im Rollstuhl ein bisschen zu schnell durch den Raum und schaut schließlich mit ihm aus dem Fenster. Draußen sieht man Toclafene fliegen und der Master erklärt, dass neue Time Lord Imperium sei bereit, zu erstehen. Als der Doctor in keinster Weise reagiert stellt der Master 'mitfühlend' fest, dass die Toclafene ja sein Herz gebrochen hätten, als er erfuhr, wer sie wirklich sind. Jetzt lässt er ihn wissen, dass Martha Jones zurückgekommen sei. Er würde zu gern wissen, was sie vorhat und stellt fest, der Doctor habe irgendetwas zu ihr gesagt, bevor sie verschwunden sei. Da der Doctor jedoch bemerkt, er habe dem Master nur eines zu sagen, was der jedoch nicht hören will, wendet sich der Master seinem Volk zu und ermahnt, sich anzustrengen, in 24 Stunden sei Abschusstag. Der Doctor gibt unterdessen Francine ein geheimes Zeichen mit den Fingern, das jene weiterträgt zu ihrem Mann, der zu Tish. Sie ist gerade mit dem Essen zu dem in Ketten gelegten Jack unterwegs, wo sie wiederum das Handzeichen gibt und Jack ihr verstehend zuzwinkert. Auf dem Weg zu Professor Docherty zeigt Thomas Martha die Anlage, in denen der Master unzählige Raketen bauen und aufstellen ließ, mit denen er den Rest des Universums erledigen will. Martha berichtet, sie habe solche Anlagen über die ganze Erde verteilt gesehen. Außerdem sei sie im Weltraum gewesen - es gebe dort jede Menge Zivilisationen, gegen die der Master in den Krieg ziehen will. Thomas ist einigermaßen verblüfft, als Martha ihm das erzählt. Unterdessen ist die durch die Handzeichen vereinbarte Zeit gekommen und auf der 'Valiant' bricht eine kleine Revolte los, um den Doctor in den Besitz des Laser Screwdrivers zu bringen. Doch der Master hat schnell alles wieder im Griff, denn der Screwdriver ist so eingestellt, dass nur er damit hantieren kann. Er setzt den alten Doctor auf einen Stuhl und erinnert an die Tage, in denen der berühmte Doctor den Time War führte und gegen Axons oder Sea Devils kämpfte. Und jetzt stehle er Schraubendreher - wie er nur so tief hätte sinken können. Dann beginnt er, selbstgefällig zu lachen und bemerkt: "Ach ja, wegen mir." Der Doctor möchte, dass der Master ihm zuhört, doch der stellt lediglich fest, jetzt sei die Reihe an ihm, er wolle Rache - jetzt gebe es eine Botschaft an Miss Jones. Die hat sich gerade mit Thomas auf geheimen Wegen zur Werkstatt von Professor Docherty vorgearbeitet. Dort empfangen sie auf einem alten Monitor - Fernsehen gibt es nicht mehr - eine Transmission des Masters. Er spricht, mit ironischem Unterton, von einem Kind, dass auf Erden wandelt und den Menschen Hoffnung gibt. Dann zeigt er den Doctor, verbunden mit der Frage, wieviel Hoffnung dieser Mann habe. Nach einigen weiteren Phrasen über den Doctor richtet er den Screwdriver auf ihn und lässt ihn weiter altern. Schließlich geht das Bild auf seinen am Boden liegenden Anzug, aus dem ein geschrumpftes altes Männlein hervorkriecht. Der Master ringt sich ein schräges Lächeln ab und fragt in die Kamera: "Angekommen und verstanden, Miss Jones?" Damit ist die Übertragung beendet. Martha ist jedoch keineswegs geknickt, sondern froh zu wissen, dass der Doctor lebt. Professor Docherty stellt fest, dass das Archangel System mit seinen 15 Satelliten, das die Menschen 'auf Linie' hielte, der größte Schwachpunkt des Masters sei. Doch sie könnten nicht an sie herankommen, weil sie von den Toclafene abgeschirmt würden. Martha weiß, dass Toclafene nur ein Name ist, den der Master für sie verwendet. Sie brauche Dochertys Hilfe, um dahinter zu kommen, was sich in ihnen verbirgt. Normalerweise käme man nicht mal in die Nähe der Kugeln, doch durch einen Blitzeinschlag sei in Südafrika eine abgestürzt. Martha hat eine CD mit Daten, die seinerzeit aufgezeichnet wurden. Während Docherty die CD auswertet bemerkt Thomas etwas konsterniert, ob Martha um die ganze Erde gereist sei für ein paar Daten. Die Professorin berichtet, sie habe gehört, Martha sei unterwegs gewesen um eine Waffe herzustellen. Mit den Daten kann die Wissenschaftlerin die Bedingungen rekonstruieren und Thomas und Martha locken einen Toclafene in eine Falle, wo er mit einem entsprechenden Stromschlag lahmgelegt wird. Auf der 'Valiant' sitzt der zu einem Gnom geschrumpfte Doctor in einem Vogelkäfig, während jedes Mitglied der Familie Jones schwört, den Master irgendeines Tages zu töten. Der Master kommt mit Lucy, die den Eindruck macht, unter Drogen zu stehen, herein und erklärt dem Doctor, am folgenden Tag würden die Raketen abgeschossen und wenn alles vorbei sei, würde er ein neues Gallifrey erschaffen. Ob der Doctor das niemals endende Trommeln nicht auch hören könne. Als er als Kind in den Vortex geschaut habe, hätte es ihn erwählt, das Trommeln, das zum Krieg ruft. Er möge ihm sagen, dass er es auch hört, bittet er den Doctor fast. Der aber erwidert, es sei nur er. Jetzt weist der Master auf einen Toclafene und sagt, er tue es doch für sie. Der Doctor müsste ihm doch eigentlich dankbar sein, denn er hätte sie so sehr geliebt. Unterdessen öffnet Professor Docherty die Kugel. In ihr befindet sich ein uralter, an irgendwelche Überlebenssysteme angeschlossener Kopf, der jetzt aktiviert wird und erwacht. Er spricht Martha mit Namen an. Sie erfährt, und erklärt den beiden anderen, dass es sich bei den Toclafene um die Menschen aus der Zukunft handelt. Zur gleichen Zeit erklärt der Master dem Doctor, er habe Lucy nach Utopia geschickt. Der Master und sein menschlicher Companion seien aufgebrochen, die Sterne zu sehen. Jetzt übernimmt Lucy: Trillionen von Jahren weit seien sie bis ans Ende des Universums gelangt. Sie habe nur ein großes Sterben gesehen, die ganze Schöpfung sei zugrunde gegangen. Martha berichtet unterdessen, am Tag, bevor der Master die Paradoxmaschine in Gang gesetzt hätte, habe der Doctor ihnen erklärt, er hätte die Koordinaten der TARDIS fixiert, so dass der Master nur zwischen dem Ende des Universums und der aktuellen Zeit reisen konne. Nun berichten der Master und der Zukunftsmensch parallel, es habe kein Utopia gegeben, da sei nur Dunkelheit und Kälte gewesen. Darüber hätten sie sich zu Kannibalen entwickelt und seien schließlich zu den kindgleichen Toclafene regrediert. Dann hat der Master sie mit seiner Zeitmaschine nach Hause gebracht. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihren Vorfahren zur gleiche Zeit existierten, würde durch die Paradoxmaschine ermöglicht. Er verändere die Geschichte, stellt der Doctor gequält fest, nicht nur die der Erde, sondern des gesamten Universums. "Ich bin ein Time Lord, ich habe das Recht dazu", rechtfertigt sich der Master. Sie seien den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, um zu zerstören, stellt der Doctor fest. Der Toclafene widerspricht, sie wollten ein neues Imperium schaffen, das die Zeit überstehen solle - mit ihm als ihrem Master, ergänzt jener. Menschen und Time Lords gemeinsam, ob er davon nicht immer geträumt habe, fragt er den Doctor... ...Während Thomas den Zukunftsmenschenkopf fragt, warum sie, wenn sie die gleiche Spezies seien, so viele von ihnen getötet hätten, worauf er unter Gelächter zur Antwort bekommt: " Weil es Spaß macht." Menschen seien die größten Monster von allen, stellt der Master zufrieden fest und verlässt mit seinem 'Gefolge' den Raum. Professor Docherty möchte nun die Wahrheit über die Legende erfahren, dass Martha einen Weg gesucht habe, den Master zu töten. Martha berichtet, dass der Doctor und der Master bereits früher einige Male auf der Erde waren und dabei beobachtet wurden von der UNIT und Torchwood. Dann hätte man eine Waffe entwickelt, die Time Lords töte ohne die Möglichkeit zur Regeneration zu geben. Sie zückt eine Waffe. Man brauche vier chemische Komponenten dafür. Drei habe sie in verschiedensten Teilen der Erde bekommen, die vierte wolle sie jetzt in London besorgen und Thomas müsse ihr dabei helfen. Martha verabschiedet sich herzlich von der Professorin. Als Martha und Tom in einem Haus der Widerstandsbewegung angekommen sind, wo sie übernachten wollen, stellt Professor Docherty eine geheime Verbindung her. Nachdem sie gefragt hat, ob ihr Sohn wirklich noch lebe, jedoch keine Antwort erhält, gibt sie verzweifelt durch, sie habe eine Botschaft für den Master, Martha Jones betreffend. Während Martha den begeisterten Untergrundkämpfern, die in dem Haus versammelt sind, vom Doctor erzählt, der ihnen viele Male das Leben gerettet habe, ohne je in Erscheinung zu treten und der die eigentliche Legende sei, berichtet der Master - im Morgenmantel und mit zerzausten Haaren - dem Doctor brühwarm von der Botschaft, die er bekommen hat. Und während Martha noch in den schönsten Farben über den Doctor spricht, ist der Master aus seinem Refugium auf die Erde und in diese Straße gekommen, um Martha abzuholen. Er werde schießen lassen, wenn sie nicht herauskäme, lässt er sie wissen und Martha leistet keinen Widerstand, sondern geht, unter Thomas' bedauernden Blicken, auf die Straße. Dort zerstört der Master als erstes mit seinem Screwdriver ihre Tasche und tötet als nächstes Thomas, der aus dem Haus gestürmt kommt, um Martha beizustehen. Martha nimmt er als Gefangene mit auf die 'Valiant', um sie dort vor den Augen ihrer Familie, des Doctors und Jacks hinzurichten. Bevor er Martha auf die Knie zwingt und ihr den Teleporter abnimmt lässt er noch stolz verlautbaren, dass seine Flotte zum Abmarsch bereit sei, um das Universum in Brand zu setzten. Er leitet den Countdown bei drei Minuten ein. Seine Toclafene sind ebenfalls in Stellung und bereit. Jetzt ist die Reihe an Martha, die er lächelnd nach letzten Worten fragt. Als Martha beharrlich schweigt wendet er sich dem Doctor in seinem Käfig zu und erklärt, diese sei eine Enttäuschung. Der Doctor habe schließlich Companions gehabt, die den Time Vortex absorbieren konnten, diese hier sei unbrauchbar. Während der Master nun den Screwdriver auf Martha richtet und sich noch ein bisschen rühmt, fängt Martha leise an zu lachen. Der Master ist irritiert, hält inne und fragt, was so lustig sei. Die Pistole, setzt Martha an, die mit den vier Komponenten, die über die Erde verstreut waren - ob er das wirklich geglaubt habe. Als ob ich sie bitten würde, zu töten, mischt sich nun der Doctor ein. Das spiele keine Rolle mehr, bemerkt der Master, er habe sie genau da, wo er wolle. Sie habe gewusst, erklärt Martha, was Professor Docherty tun würde, denn sie habe von ihrem Sohn gewusst. Und das hätte sie genau zur rechten Zeit hierhergebracht. Aber sie werde trotzdem sterben, konstatiert der Master. Was sie wirklich getan habe als sie um die Erde reiste, fährt Martha fort, sei gewesen, Geschichten zu erzählen. Keine Waffen, nur Worte. Das sei es, was der Doctor ihr gesagt habe. So sei sie umhergezogen und habe die Geschichte vom Doctor erzählt und man habe sie weitergetragen, um die ganze Erde. Vertrauen und Hoffnung, ob das alles sei, bemerkt der Master abschätzig, während der Countdown dem Ende zugeht. Das sei es keineswegs, stellt Martha fest. Sie habe ihnen die Instruktion gegeben, wie der Doctor es ihr aufgetragen habe, zu einer ganz bestimmten Zeit ein Wort zu denken. Ein Gebet, ob das ihre Waffe sein solle, fragt der Master ungläubig, fast amüsiert. Ein Wort, bestätigt Martha, ein Gedanke um die ganze Erde - doch mit 15 Satelliten. "Was?" fragt der Master, während Jack murmelt. "Das Archangel Network." Ein telepathisches Feld über die ganze Erde, bestätigt Martha, alle denken ein Wort und das Wort sei 'Doctor'. In diesem Moment ist der Countdown bei null und der Doctor in seinem Käfig ist umgeben von weißem Licht und beginnt zu wachsen. "Aufhören," befiehlt der Master verunsichert. Und während alle Menschen auf der Erde, einschließlich der Anwesenden und sogar Lucy das Wort 'Doctor' murmeln, beginnt der Master zu brüllen in dem Versuch, Ruhe zu befehlen. Der Doctor, inzwischen wieder auf dem Zwischenstand vor der Schrumpfung, erklärt, es habe ihn das ganze Jahr gekostet, das Network dahingehend umzufunktionieren. Und eines könne der Master nicht, stellt der nun wieder ursprüngliche Doctor fest, sie am Denken hindern. Nun könne er sehen, wozu die Menschheit in der Lage sei. Die Strahlen aus dem Laser Screwdriver wehrt die telepathische Umhüllung des Doctors ebenso ab, wie sie ihm die Fähigkeit gibt, den Screwdriver an sich zu ziehen. Das könne er nicht tun, brüllt der Master, das sei nicht fair. Und er wisse, was nun passiere, stellt der Doctor fest, worauf der Master nur noch verzweifelt nein, nein, schreit. Er habe nicht zuhören wollen, doch er habe gewusst, was er sagen wollte, fährt der Doctor fort, während er auf den Master zukommt, der sich verzweifelt in eine Ecke kauert. Der Doctor umfängt ihn mit seinen Armen und sagt: "Ich vergebe dir." Der Master murmelt etwas und er Befehl "Beschützt das Paradoxon" wird von den Toclafene weitergetragen. Jetzt springt der Doctor auf und ruft: "Die Paradoxmaschine!" Jack spurtet los zur TARDIS. In dem Moment hat sich der Master erhoben und den Teleporter von Martha in der Hand. Der Doctor greift schnell die Hände des Masters und gemeinsam landen sie auf der Erde. Da der Master von hier aus seine Flotte auf keinen Fall losschicken kann, versucht er, einen anderen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen. Er habe, erklärt er dem Doctor, in die Raketen Black Hole Converter eingebaut und werde jetzt die gesamte Erde damit zerstören. Doch der Doctor kennt den Master nur allzu gut. Er weiß, dass er sich niemals selbst töten würde. Während der Master kleinbeigeben muss ist es Jack gelungen, die TARDIS zu befreien. Der Doctor teleportiert sich mit dem Master wieder auf die 'Valiant', als die Zeit beginnt, zurückzulaufen. Das Ganze wirkt wie ein Wirbelsturm, der Doctor lacht und Martha strahlt als sie auf dem Boden liegen, sich an den Händen halten und den Sturm über sich ergehen lassen. Auch auf der Erde läuft alles rasend schnell rückwärts und schließlich ist der Zustand vom Tag nach der Ermordung des amerikanischen Präsidenten wieder hergestellt. Alles sei auf dem Stand von vor einem Jahr, stellt der Doctor fest, so als sei gar nichts passiert und die Kugeln säßen am Ende des Universums in der Falle. Nur sie selber, erklärt er Francine, würden sich erinnern können, weil sie praktisch im Auge des Sturms waren. Der Master versucht, aus dem Raum zu flüchten, wird aber von Jack aufgehalten und mit Handschellen versehen. In dem ganzen Durcheinander hat allerdings ein Wächter seine Pistole verloren, die sich Franzine nun greift und auf den Master richtet. Er ermutigt sie, es zu tun, während der Doctor vorsichtig zu ihr geht und sie veranlassen kann, die Waffe sinken zu lassen. Der Master will wissen, was jetzt mit ihm passiert. Da sie die einzigen ihres Volkes wären, gibt der Doctor zu verstehen, gehöre er jetzt in seine Zuständigkeit. Er könne ihm nicht trauen, mahnt Jack und der Doctor bestätigt das. Der beste Platz für ihn sei die TARDIS, stellt er fest. Ob er ihn tatsächlich dort festsetzten wolle, fragt der Master und der Doctor erwidert, zu Jack gerichtet, vielleicht sei es Zeit für eine Veränderung, vielleicht sei er zu lange umhergezogen, nun habe er jemanden, um den er sich kümmern könne. Da fällt ein Schuss, der Master schwankt, Lucy steht mit starrem Blick eine Pistole ausstreckend da. Der Doctor nimmt den Master, legt ihn auf den Boden und hält ihn fest. Immer die Frauen, stellt der Master fest und ergänzt, er sterbe in seinen Armen, ob er nun glücklich sei. "Es ist nur eine Kugel", sagt der Doctor streng, "eine winzige Kugel, komm schon!" So gut würde er ihn dann doch wieder nicht kennen, stellt der Master fest, er würde es verweigern. Der Doctor befiehlt ihm, bittet ihn dann, zu regenerieren. Um dann das ganze Leben mit ihm im Gefängnis zu verbringen? setzt der Master dagegen. Der Doctor versucht nun ihn zu erinnern, was sie alles, als Kontrahenten zwar, aber dennoch gemeinsam, erlebt haben. Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht als er ihn verzweifelt anschreit: "Regeneriere!" Doch der Master will nicht und stellt fest, er habe gewonnen. Dann fragt er ängstlich, ob das Trommeln aufhören werde und stirbt in den Armen des Doctors, der seinen liebsten Feind an sich drückt, wiegt, hemmungslos weint und ein verzweifeltes "Nein!!!" büllt. Mit ernstem Blick entzündet der Doctor einem Scheiterhaufen, auf dem er den Körper des Masters einäschert. In Cardiff fragt der Doctor Jack, ob er nicht weiter mitreisen wolle. Doch Jack erklärt, in dem Jahr, das niemals war, habe er viel an sein Team gedacht. Er gehe dahin zurück, er trüge Verantwortung. Die Erde verteidigen, das sei schon in Ordnung, stellt der Doctor fest. Dann zerstört er mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver den Vortex Manipulator, damit Jack nicht mehr unkoordiniert in der Zeit herumspringen kann. Ob er auch reparieren könne, dass er nicht sterbe, will Jack wissen, doch da kann auch der Doctor nichts tun. Sie verabschieden sich, doch Jack dreht sich noch einmal um und fragt, wie es mit dem Altern sei, mit grauen Haaren und so wenn er nun eine Million Jahre würde. Doch auch darauf hat der Doctor keine Antwort. Er sei nun mal etwas eitel, stellt Jack entschuldigend fest. Er sei in Boeshane Peninsula aufgewachsen und der erste gewesen, den man für die Time Agency rekrutiert hätte. Alle seien sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen. 'Face of Boe' hätten sie ihn genannt. Mit einem "Wir sehen uns" verabschiedet er sich nun endgültig und geht. Der Doctor und Martha sehen einander verblüfft an, das könne doch wohl nicht wahr sein, stellt Martha fest. Nein, wirklich nicht, bestätigt der Doctor wenig überzeugt und fängt schallend an zu lachen. Vor dem Haus von Marthas Familie wartet der Doctor mit der TARDIS. Noch immer sieht er bedrückt aus. Martha lässt sich unterdessen mit Doctor Thomas Milligan verbinden - immerhin hatte der Arzt und Freiheitskämpfer ihr erzählt, wo er vor der Übernahme durch den Master arbeitete. Als er sich meldet, lächelt sie nur und legt auf. Sie betritt die TARDIS und der Doctor dreht sofort voll auf und schlägt ihr strahlend neue Reiseziele vor. Als sie nicht gleich darauf reagiert wird sein Blick wieder ernst und er will hören, was los ist. Martha sagt, sie könnte nicht und der Doctor, der das wohl geahnt hat, versucht nicht, zu widersprechen. Sie habe Jahre studiert, um Ärztin zu werden und wolle jetzt den Menschen helfen. Wieder reagiert der Doctor mit Verständnis und sein Blick bestätigt, dass er weiß, dass er einen Teil von ihr verloren hat. Dann lächelt er, dankt ihr und schließt sie in die Arme. Einen Moment gibt er seiner Traurigkeit nach, doch dann lässt er sie los und sagt fröhlich, sie hätte immerhin die Welt gerettet. Martha weiß das und damit jetzt auch, dass sie doch ein guter Companion war. Ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei, fragt sie und er erwidert, klar, das sei es immer. Sie küsst ihn noch einmal schnell auf die Wange und verlässt die TARDIS. Doch schließlich dreht sie sich doch noch einmal um. Sie erzählt dem Doctor von ihrer Freundin, die Jahre ihres Lebens damit vergeudet hätte, den falschen Mann zu lieben - jemanden, der sie zwar mochte, aber nie eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt habe. Immer wieder hätte sie ihr geraten, damit aufzuhören, es hinter sich zu lassen und für etwas Neues zu öffnen. Sie erzählt es ihm, um ihre eigene Situation zu verdeutlichen und den wirklichen Grund, warum sie nicht mehr mit ihm reisen kann. Der Doctor versteht und steckt ihr Handy ein, dass sie ihm zuwirft mit dem Hinweis, wenn es denn irgendwann klingeln werde, möge er wiederkommen. Als sie erlöst sagt: "Ich werde Sie wiedersehen, mein Herr", lächelt er und Martha verlässt befreit die TARDIS. Der Doctor lässt einen verlorenen Blick schweifen, startet die TARDIS und hat den Scheiterhaufen vor Augen - der jetzt ausgebrannt ist und in dessen Asche der Ring des Masters liegt, den eine Frauenhand mit rot lackierten Nägeln aufsammelt, während von irgendwo das Lachen des Masters erschallt. Der Doctor bedient einige Knöpfe auf der Konsole, als plötzlich ein lautes Tuten zu hören ist. Der Bug eines Schiffes bohrt sich in die TARDIS-Wand, der Aufprall wirft den Doctor zu Boden. Ein verblüfftes "Was?" ist seine erste Reaktion, dann hebt er einen Rettungsring auf, der von dem Schiff geschleudert wurde und liest den Namen: TITANIC. Mit großen Augen fragt er nocheinmal: "Was?" Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben